1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a grommet-setting tool. More specifically, the invention relates to a plier-like tool in which plural successive operations may be performed in the process of setting a grommet, the operations including a cutting of the fabric or other sheet material onto which the grommet is to be applied and the rolling of the eyelet comprising the grommet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior tool designed to set eyelets is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,450 to LePage, granted May 10, 1966. While meritorious, the earlier device is not particularly suitable in the setting of heavy-duty eyelets and grommets.